


In the Night

by AngelCake (2livenlove)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: DevilPool, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marvel Universe, Platonic Spideypool, Relationship Advice, Romance, Solve the mystery with Peter, Who is Wade dating?, Whomp tags spoil all, bad singing, stalker!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2livenlove/pseuds/AngelCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds himself giving relationship advice to Deadpool. After, he's really curious about who the man is dating. A little stalking never hurt anyone right?</p><p>Or Spider-man has regrets and Deadpool is a love-sick puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A happier story for our Deadpool from yours truly. Peter doesn't know anyone's secret identity, including Wade's whose not even a secret really. Wade is generally stable here, just quirky.  
> Thoughts in _italics._  
>  Any and all feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to Marvel or FOX or Sony or Netflix or other big wigs that are not me. Any songs referenced here are also not mine.

It was just another night of vigilantism for Spider-Man, he had cleaned up a few small time criminals and was ready to head home. With the ease of many years' practice, he swung himself from building to building using his webs. Spider-Man aka Peter Parker, had lived in the city his whole life, and he had a love for New York that really couldn’t be explained. It was riddled with crime, smelt badly, and had an abundance of rude people, but it was home. He moved swiftly, not really paying attention to his surroundings. Then, he sees a flash of red and when he looks again he notices a figure on one of the buildings. He jumps onto a rooftop to take a closer look. _Deadpool._ He shakes his head and swings himself towards the man. _What is he doing here?_

Deadpool is a renowned Mercenary, making his living doing dirty jobs. Despite this, there seems to be a small shred of good in the man; enough for him to ask Peter to help him become a proper hero. In all honesty, Peter was skeptical at first, but after working with him a few times he’s come to realize he really did want to change his ways. He and Deadpool now have a friendship of sorts.

Peter hops up on the roof where Deadpool is, landing silently behind him. He’s sitting on the edge of the building dangling his feet, twirling a bullet about in his fingers.

"Hey, Deadpool" Peter says, coming over to him "What are you up to?" Deadpool looks up at Peter.

"Hi, Spidey!" he gives him a little wave, "I was just about to head home." Deadpool looks back out towards the city and is silent. Peter shifts, uncomfortably. He notes Deadpool's head is drooping, as he continues twirling the bullet. _Odd._ _He's not being his usual loudmouth, annoying self._ Peter frowns to himself and shakes his head, _I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't-_

"You doing ok, Deadpool?" _Dammit_.

Deadpool shifts slightly, glancing again towards Peter, "I'm fiiine." he says an octave too high.

Peter tilts his head slightly, "You sure? You're awfully quiet" 

For a long moment he says nothing, and Peter waits patiently, then he sighs, "Hey Spidey, you, uh..." He pauses looking like he's struggling to find his words. "You been dumped? Like utterly and pathetically given the boot?" Peter wasn't expecting this to be the topic of the night.

"Uh- yeah. Once." He manages. "You having troubles with your, uh, lover?"

Wade nods, "Yeah. I think I ruined everything." Peter thinks he sees him frowning under his mask but it’s hard to tell.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, maybe I can help?"

Deadpool looks up sharply at Peter; "You'd help me, Spidey?" he looks genuinely happy as far as Peter could tell.

"Sure, I can't promise I'll give the best advice, but I'm a good listener."

Wade nods, turning slightly towards Peter, "That’s all I need, you’re my best pal. I knew I could count on you!"

Peter didn't think they were best pals, but he let it slide, "So what happened?" 

"Well, Ma-, I mean, _my_ lover, knows I’m a merc, and well they hate it. So I’ve been trying to put the life behind me."

"Really?" Peter is truly surprised, _So, he wanted to change for his lover?_  

Wade nods, "I've been clean for a few months now. But anyways, I messed up. Ended up unaliving a few guys. And Ma-" he pauses, clearing his throat, "My lover finds out, and they're like super pissed. Told me I'd never change, yada, yada." he gestures wildly with his hands "I tried to apologize, but they told me..." he gulps, "They basically told me we were done." he finishes, his head drooping once more.

Peter frowns, "Well, they don't want to you killing people, which I can understand, killing is wrong. But I think maybe you need to try and have a talk with your lover. You've been a mercenary for a long time and as much as you'd like to just stop, it's going to be tough. As long as you try to move forward and keep clean, I think you can try and work it out. Just try to have them understand that."

"I did!" he buries his face in his hands, "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one trying to keep us together. They're constantly trying to push me away, but I think they're afraid of falling too deep. Hell, I'm afraid. But I care about them- a lot."

"That could be the problem; it’s scary finding love. I know I'm scared of it. Being a hero, you can get them dragged into your mess. They can become your weakness, could be used against you." Peter sighs heavily thinking of Gwen. Her memory still haunts him.

"Y-yeah." Deadpool says, looking at Peter closely, He twirls the bullet once more.

"Are you dating a civilian?" Peter ventures, he has to admit he's gotten curious about this person Deadpool is dating.

Deadpool's eyes widen, he scratches his head looking away "W-well, uh kinda..."

"Kinda?" Peter says incredulous _. Either they are or they aren’t. Right?_

Wade jumps to his feet laughing, "What does it matter?" then he turns slightly away, "Yeah, I know he's getting kinda nosy. But it is Spidey."

Peter flushes, feeling slightly embarrassed. He's heard of Deadpool's voices in his head and assumes this is who he's talking to. But still, he feels even more curious, _Is Wade dating a hero? I mean who else wouldn't want him killing?_ _Certainly not a villain. At the same time it could be a civilian._

"Well, Deadpool try to talk it out with your lover again. Maybe they just needed some time to clear their head."

Deadpool bobs his head, "Yeah, thanks Spider-Man. You're a true friend." Peter can't help but smile.

"No problem. Let me know if it works out." 

 

* * *

 

 

_What the hell am I doing?_

Peter thinks to himself for the hundredth time. He and Deadpool had split up over an hour ago, but instead of going home to get some well-deserved rest, Peter has taken to following Deadpool hoping to get a glimpse of this hero lover he has. 

_If he's even dating a hero or if he’ll even see them tonight._

Peter tries to be as discreet and sneaky as possible as he trails the merc. He follows a few building behind Deadpool as he does parkour through the neighborhood. First, Deadpool stops and buys some tacos. Even though the whole way towards the Mexican place he was saying ‘Chimichangas’ like a mantra. Then Deadpool heads to a small park and eats his tacos on a bench. At this hour the park is abandoned. Peter watches him from a nearby rooftop, feeling hunger claw at his stomach.

After this, Deadpool moves on, continuing his parkour over buildings and such. Peter notices they're leaving Queens. The man continues to make multiple odd stops like he’s trying to kill some time. And at one point Deadpool actually stops to help a cat down from a tree, and Peter is oddly pleased at this small act of heroism. Finally, Deadpool jumps onto a roof and there he stays. Peter climbs on a nearby roof and waits, watching him as he lounges around, whistling a tune absently.

After a bit, Peter is positive this was a terrible idea. He needs to be up early tomorrow for his classes after all. _Wow. What an idiot I am. Shit, that's it, I'm leaving. This is the last time I pull something as dumb as stalking._

But then the door leading to the roof bangs open, and out walks a man with dark hair, he looks towards Deadpool, his face unreadable. _Whoa, someone actually came._ Peter looks at the newcomer, he’s not very tall, wearing a dark suit and despite the late hour, he’s wearing sunglasses. "Wade, why are you here?" the mystery man states as he approaches Deadpool.

 _Is this one of his friends?_   Peter watches, moving a little bit closer.

Deadpool shrugs nonchalantly, "I wanted to see you."

 _Wait, is this guy his lover?_ Peter wonders with a start.

Mystery man makes a frustrated noise, "Why? I told you not to come here anymore." Deadpool rubs his head, his eyes downcast.

"I've come to apologize. Again." Deadpool puts his hands up in surrender, "Please?" The guy stares somewhere past Deadpool's head and gives a curt nod. To which Deadpool gives a sigh of relief, he clears his throat.

"I know you know I made those mistakes maybe once or twice." The guy starts to say something, but Wade raises his hand, "And by once or twice, I mean maybe a couple of hundred times. So let me redeem myself tonight." Wade lifts his head, and sings "Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah I know oh-oh that I let you down, is it too late to say sorry now?" he drops to one knee in a dramatic show of a serenade.

The guy chuckles, when Wade finishes, "Out of all the songs...you know I don't like that one."

Deadpool makes a dramatic show of shock, standing once more, "No?"

The guy sighs, smiling slightly, "Well maybe a little." 

Wade fist pumps, "Yes! I knew it. It's very catchy." The two share a laugh and Mystery man turns serious again.

"Wade, listen, I'm sorry too. I'm glad you came, even after everything I said...I was awful to you."

"I just can’t stay away from you, Mattie" Wade steps towards the guy, Mattie. "I know I screwed up. But I'll be better. I'll try my best for you. So please, don't push me away." Wade outstretches his arms, "Hug it out?"

Mattie laughs again and goes into Wade's arms, Deadpool embraces him tightly, resting his chin on the smaller man’s head.

"Wade, I'm so sorry." Mattie leans his face up towards him.

"Shhh, it’s okay." Wade murmurs as he nuzzles Mattie's face.

When Mattie reaches up to pull at the hem of Deadpool's mask, Peter turns his face away, feeling really uncomfortable. He's invading on a very private moment and he immediately wants to sneak away. He can feel his face burning as he turns completely away and tries to discreetly climb down the building.  In his haste he manages to bump into a railing on the fire escape it rattle slightly making minimal noise. But he hears Mattie make a sharp intake of air and whisper something to Wade.

 _Did he hear me? No._ he shakes his head, _Can't be._ He turns to continue his escape when suddenly his spider sense shoots up on high alert and simultaneously he hears the telltale sound of a safety being disarmed. Quickly he jumps back in time to miss a bullet that probably would have killed him. "Wade, stop!" He hears that guy, Mattie, call anger apparent in his voice. Peter pulls himself onto a different rooftop.

"Don't worry, I wont kill 'em. Just trying to scare 'em off."

_Lies! He almost did. That no good mercenary bastard! Does he know it’s me he almost offed?_

Deadpool jumps on the roof, guns in hand, his whole demeanor deadly. Peter could hear his boyfriend yelling at him to stop, before the guy turns and leaves the rooftop. Door banging loudly with his exit. _Way to go, Deadpool, you fool._

Peter tries to hide from Deadpool but when he shoots again, Peter narrowly escapes being shot. _Holy shit, Deadpool is scary._ "Come out you little shit" he hears Deadpool growl angrily. 

Peter’s adrenaline is up and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. When he hears Deadpool perilously close, he calls out.

"Wait! Wait, Deadpool it’s me!" Peter comes out not wanting to be Wades target any longer.

Deadpool looks at him and instantly relaxes, his murderous aura gone. "Spidey?" He gasps "Fuck, Spidey." He holsters his guns, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

Peter is annoyed almost immediately, "Seriously man, what If I was just some civilian? You would have gunned me down for being on a roof?" 

Deadpool groans, "It sounds shitty if you put it like that!" 

"It's shitty no matter which way you put it!" Peter shoots back. "You can't go around killing people, Deadpool it’s morally wrong! I thought you were trying to be clean?"

Deadpool nods raising his hands in defeat, "You're right, Spidey. I'm sorry."

Peter is still fuming and Deadpool starts rambling, "Hey, Spidey, I'm sorry man. It's just you scared my guy up there, sneaking around here."

Peter rounded on him, "You ruined your chances back there with your trigger-happy-gun-show! I'll be surprised he even talks to you."

"H-hey now, I didn't kill anybody."

"But you could've! I can’t believe you tried to off someone for making a sound." Peter pauses, _What a sec-_ "Did he hear me? Your guy?"

Deadpool shakes his head, "Maybe you weren't being as quiet as you thought you were. Even I heard you and I don't have any enhanced hearing. Gotta work on that stealth, Spidey." he tsks, shaking his finger at him. Peter sighs. _Maybe he is a civilian._

"Oh and uh what are you doing up here anyways? Isn't this outside of your spider territory?"

Peter frowns, "Well...yeah. I guess it is. I was...um..." _Oh shit. What good excuse do I have for being here?_ "You see, I wanted to...scope out this...roof?" 

"Oh, yeah?" Deadpool looks around, "What for?"

"I got a...hunch about something"

"A hunch?" Deadpool squints at him, "About what?"

"Crime?" Deadpool stares at him and Peter fidgets under his gaze.

"Wait a minute!” Deadpool throws a hand over his mouth and gasps dramatically. “Spidey, did you follow me here?"

"What!? No, no, definitely not." Peter laughs, it sounds forced to his own ears.

Deadpool looks at him a moment longer and then he starts laughing.

"Oh man, I don't believe this! I mean, I'm flattered, Spidey. I really am. But I just never thought."

"No!” Peter waves his arms “I wasn't following you."

"It's alright, Spidey. I'm proud of you. Taking advice from ol' Deadpool. It’s too bad I'm already dating someone" he sighs and chuckles some more. Peter is glad for his mask to hide his embarrassment. 

Wade is still in a fit of giggles when suddenly, someone jumps on the roof with them. Peter jumps turning to the person, its Daredevil. He looks at them for a moment and comes over. Deadpool waves at him, "Heyy, DD!" 

"DP." Daredevil says in greeting to Deadpool. Peter is surprised to see him be so civil to Deadpool, he usually just as annoyed by him as Peter is. "Were you firing your weapon off in a civilian area, DP?" At his intense stare Deadpool shrivels.

"I'm sorry, DD. It was a big misunderstanding. See? Me and Spidey were just having some, uh- _fun_."

Peter turns on him, "Fun!? Are you kidding me?"

"Well, be glad no one got hurt or I was going to kick your sorry ass, Wade."

Deadpool looks panicked and starts babbling out a string of apologies, Daredevil ignores him, instead turning slightly towards Peter, "Spider-Man, I'm surprised to see you here in Hell's Kitchen. Is there-"

"He was stalking me." Deadpool chirps, cutting off Daredevil who looks first at Deadpool and then at Peter with a questioning look.

Peter puts up his hands in a show of innocence, "N-no I wasn't!"

Daredevil smiles looking amused. "You know, Spider-Man, I can tell when someone's lying"

Peter feels his face burn with embarrassment, "I just wanted to keep an eye on him. To make sure he isn't causing any trouble."

"A half-truth then?" Daredevil muses, "I guess that's acceptable."

Peter wants to fly away and never come back, "W-well, would you look at the time? I'll be going then, you can keep an eye on him, Daredevil" he turns readying his web-shooters. 

"Aw, Spidey, leaving just when we got Marvel Red team together?" Deadpool whines.

Peter ignores him; he wasn't even sure what Deadpool was talking about. Peter didn't realize he had been brought to Hell's Kitchen. He gives both men a wave and swings away already dreaming of his bed.

Daredevil and Deadpool watch him swing away. The two are silent until he gets far away. Daredevil turns to Deadpool, “You almost shot your idol, you idiot.”

“It was an accident!” Deadpool whines, throwing his hands up, “Besides, lucky it was Spidey, there’s no way I could have shot him. He has premonition.” He brings his hand up wriggling his fingers in a show of mystical powers.

“I told you to stop doing that, shooting first, asking questions later? Remember?”

Deadpool nods solemnly, “Are you mad?”

“I’m angry, but I forgive you.” He steps towards Deadpool a smile playing on his lips, “He kind of interrupted us anyways.” Deadpool wastes no time in closing the distance between them, pulling the shorter man into a tight embrace. He places a chaste kiss Daredevil’s mouth, despite the mask being the way.

“Let’s go back to your place; don’t want any more nosy neighbors to catch us up here.” Daredevil can't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a multi-chap fic about how these two got together. I'm thinking of adding some Jessica Jones/Luke Cage love in it too. Add in some villains, more fluff, maybe some smut, the whole shebang. Let me know if that's something you'd like to read :)


End file.
